


Expérimentation

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [344]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Fluff, Happy Birthday Xabiiiii (even though i'm late :/), I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, rr
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2019-11-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:29:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21573784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Il n'y a qu'une seule direction pour leur relation.
Relationships: Xabi Alonso/Steven Gerrard
Series: FootballShot [344]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1061201
Kudos: 1





	Expérimentation

Expérimentation

  
Xabi s'accrocha aux hanches de Steven avec ses jambes, ses lèvres déposant des baisers sur les lèvres de Steven. Stevie riait doucement, ses mains glissant vers son pantalon pour le faire descendre sur ses jambes. Steven déposa à son tour ses lèvres sur son cou, ses dents appuyant contre sa peau pour la mordiller délicatement et laisser des petites marques. Xabi adorait quand Stevie laissait tout de côté pour lui faire l'amour, qui plus est quand Liverpool l'attendait pour entraîner les petits jeunes. Steven réussit à lui retirer son pantalon, Xabi riant finalement en l'entendant grogner des injures contre ses vêtements. Leur lit avait vu des choses, beaucoup de choses, et aujourd'hui Xabi savait qu'il allait de nouveau expérimenter leur imagination débordante.

  
Fin


End file.
